


Happy Birthday, Makoto

by Chezmeralda



Series: The Four Directions [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Happy Birthday, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Control, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chezmeralda/pseuds/Chezmeralda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the last day of the Tachibottom Fest 2k14</p><p>The OT4 celebrates Makoto's birthday together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Makoto

**Author's Note:**

> So, I _thought_ I was done. Guess not.

Sousuke thought for a moment how he ever managed to get in this situation. Not that he really minded in the slightest.

Not when he had Makoto writhing on him with his head in his lap, breathless and utterly helpless.

"Rin, H-Haru, Yamazaki-k-kun," he breathed, and Sousuke lifted his eyes to the other two in question as they sat between Makoto's thighs, Haru caressing at his thighs while Rin held something small, plastic and pink in his hand, a shit-eating smirk painted on his face.

"Oi, Haru," Rin leaned towards Haru's ear in conspiracy, Haru's impassive expression giving nothing away. "Makoto's not relaxing yet, is he?" Sousuke wondered briefly why he would be relaxed to begin with, having a blindfold and bound wrists without so much as a hint as to what was happening.

"Makoto," Haru's quiet voice cut through Sousuke's thoughts and he watched as Haru pressed a gentle kiss on Makoto's inner thigh, feeling his head twitch at the surprise contact. Sousuke ran his fingers through brown hair, already damp with sweat, anticipation etched on Makoto's face. "Relax."

Sousuke remembered briefly how Rin said they would be helping Haru celebrate Makoto's birthday, he just didn't think it would have led to where he was currently. Among all of Rin's friends, Makoto happened to be the one he could tolerate the most. Sweet and kind, all gentle smiles and warm auras. 

He never expected that Makoto would even agree to something remotely debaucherous as this.

"You comfortable, Sousuke?" Rin asked as he positioned himself at Makoto's entrance, Haru keeping his attention on his leg as he kissed and bit up along his thigh, bruising marks littered across his skin. Sousuke heard a muted whirring, and he noted that the little pink toy in Rin's hand was now a bit blurry. He felt Makoto stiffen on his lap and he glanced down. 

"Distract him, Yamazaki," Haru said as he shifted over, giving Rin room to work, spreading Makoto's legs wider, opening him up more for the two of them.

He leaned down. "Tachibana," he murmured, pulling tentative, trembling lips into a kiss. He hummed when he found Makoto to be willing and responsive, encouraging him to lick into his mouth, welcoming the quiet, cut-off moans at the back of Makoto's throat. 

" _Mmm!! Ah- ah hah ah!!_ " Makoto threw his head back in shock, breaking out of the kiss with Sousuke, and Rin let out a giggle as he pushed his leg, spreading them wider.

"Do you like that, Makoto?" Rin whispered against his thigh, as he gave a kiss to the soft flesh under his knee. "Feels good, right? Told you this was a good thing to buy for him, Haru."

Haru merely shrugged at him as he trailed kisses up Makoto's thigh, kissing up his abdomen, missing his nipples and dick on purpose. 

"Makoto," he murmured against his skin, watching goosebumps rise as his breath caressed and chilled the areas he ran his tongue over. Haru glanced up at Makoto, eyes blocked by the blindfold, but even then he could see the tensity in his shoulders, muscles quivering at the sensations that assaulted him. Haru wanted to watch him as Makoto fell apart; wanted to take him in his hands and watch him shatter because of him; because of the sensation that would fill him up and overwhelm him.

"H-Haru," he answered with shaky breath, and Haru couldn't help the small chuckle that bubbled in his throat before he bit down, hard, marking tender flesh with bruises shaped like the row of his teeth, licking over the abused muscles with a teasing tongue before moving and placing another mark on him, kissing up until he was at the sharp 'V' that defined his hips. He felt the involuntary movement of Makoto's legs as he spread them, almost welcoming Haru to stay there, almost begging him to stay there.

"He's so needy," Sousuke chuckled darkly as he swooped down to capture a bit of soft skin between his teeth before sucking a mark on Makoto's neck. He smirked at the dark purple mark that wouldn't disappear for a few days before moving along the curve of his neck and collarbones to leave similar marks. "You like this much attention, Tachibana?"

Makoto whimpered underneath him and he glanced up to see Rin twist and pull the vibrator out of him slowly, tracing the ring of muscles teasingly before pushing it back in again, slow, agonizing. "Fuck, Makoto," Rin breathed as he grazed his inner walls with the quivering pink object. "You look _so_ -"

" _Ah_ ," Makoto's pelvis arched off the floor, as if grinding against something, slow, fluid thrusts as his hips fucked into the vibrator in Rin's hand, lewd movements that burned into Rin's mind.

"Is he always this naughty, Haru?" he could feel smugness seeping into his voice as he watched Makoto's body move, languid waves of muscle thrusting up and begging, glistening with a light sheen of sweat.

"Sometimes," Haru answered as he bit into Makoto's stomach, kissing up the twitching line of muscles. He smiled at the moan that cut through the air above him, reveling in the way it came from deep within Makoto's stomach, chest heaving.

"O-oh, _please_ ," everyone paused at the breathy plea that was almost lost in the slick sounds that their bodies were making together. Sousuke licked his lips at Makoto's cock, hard and flushed and drooling precum in thick, steady drops onto his stomach. He felt his mouth water when he saw it give an involuntary twitch when all movement stopped, wanting to take it into his mouth and taste, sucking and kissing at it until Makoto screamed and forgot everything about himself.

He wanted all of that.

"'Please'?" Rin repeated, pulling the vibrator out of Makoto and taking a moment to swallow as he watched his entrance twitch at a lack of something to pulse around, slick, wet and pink with arousal. "What do you want Makoto?"

When all he got was an answering whimper, Rin took a quick, teasing swipe of his tongue along Makoto's slit, watching with fascinated, lust filled eyes at the way he sucked in a shivery breath before he let out a high whine at not enough, _not enough_ pleasure assaulting his nerves. He watched as Sousuke ran a rough thumb over a pert nipple, before pinching it and rolling it between his fingers, Makoto's breath coming in short pants.

" _Please_ ," the word came out broken, needy, breathless, as Makoto's bound hands clutched at his chest, fingers raking over himself as he scratched and gripped, body writhing at sensation that was not enough, _not enough_.

"Hmm?" Rin hummed against the base of Makoto's cock, enjoying the way his voice caused it to twitch in response. He handed the vibrator to Haru as he kissed Makoto right at the base before he circled a teasing fist around the head, slow strokes that were more light caresses than anything. Rin watched as Makoto began to slowly crumble under him, hips swaying and thrusting upwards along Rin's hand for more friction, breath coming in quiet, whistling pants.

"O-oh, Rin, Rin! _Ah_ ," Makoto's voice hitched higher and higher as he grew more desperate with Rin's teasing. Haru slicked lube all over his fingers before he slicked the vibrator, etching slow, torturous circles around the twitching ring of muscles.

On a particularly long, drawn out moan, deep and guttural that came right from within Makoto's chest, Haru plunged in a finger with the vibrator.

" _AH! O-oh, God_ ," Makoto sobbed brokenly, hands finding purchase in the thick cover of Sousuke's hair, pulling slightly as his back snapped upward in a beautiful arch. Sousuke took the opportunity to take a nipple in his mouth, biting down at the pink flesh before teasing it, soothing it, massaging it with his tongue.

"N-no, oh _please_ ," the words sounded as if they were ripped from Makoto's throat as Haru worked in another finger, pinching the vibrator between his fingers and raising the setting, brows furrowed his concentration to feel around Makoto's twitching walls for-

"Oh, _fuck_. God, _h-hah_ ," Haru could almost laugh with delirium when he found what he was looking for, pushing Makoto's thighs apart as they tried to clamp shut as if to reject the overload of sensation. Haru didn't want that; he wanted to get Makoto to the point where he couldn't fight back anymore, and he would just lay there and except every wave of pleasure that he received. 

He wanted Makoto to become so mindless he forgot how to breathe.

"Fuck, Makoto, you look so good," Rin groaned as he squeezed Makoto's dick a bit harder and finally began to stroke him. He watched as Makoto's body rode his hand in waves as he tried to get Haru's hand in deeper inside him, the ring of muscles squeezing and twitching around Haru's fingers with such desperation that Rin swallowed, wanting to taste, to kiss, to lick until he lost his mind.

"Makoto," Sousuke murmured right against Makoto's open mouth, gaping in a breathless moan. He watched the blindfold dampen with tears, a few escaping out from under the cloth to run down his cheek. He licked at them before kissing into Makoto's mouth, drawing out every moan that sent a tightly wound shiver all the way down his spine. He could feel Makoto's fingers clench and unclench in his hair, wrists bound together even now.

Sousuke glanced up at the other two, Haru looking fascinated by where his fingers were, Rin mesmerized by the movement of his own fist that encouraged Makoto's hips to follow in a trance. He pulled off Makoto's hands from his hair before he untied his wrists, licking and kissing at the bruises that were beginning to form there, before he let Makoto's arms fall from his grip, any strength having seeped out of him. 

His fingers shook as he pulled off the blindfold, revealing green clouded and glassy with lust, pupils blown wide as the flush on his cheeks stained his skin. Makoto made no move to fix his position as his upper body lay exhausted on the ground, and Sousuke looked up at the other two, eyes glazed over with a hunger that he was sure reflected in his own.

"You've been so good," Sousuke murmured, lips moving against Makoto's ears, and his heart raced at the helpless groan that escaped Makoto's lips. "It's time we finally rewarded you."

Rin stopped his fist at Sousuke's words and Haru pulled out the vibrator and his fingers, watching as Makoto came to life when his body stopped receiving the stimulation he craved so urgently. "No, _please_ , I need-"

"Shhh," Rin hushed him by pulling him up into a kiss, getting Makoto to straddle him as he lay down on the ground, head now resting on Sousuke's thigh. "We know what you want, Makoto."

Haru moved behind Makoto as Rin positioned himself at Makoto's entrance, hands on his hips to keep him steady. He guided Makoto slowly on Rin's cock, gripping him tightly as his pulse raced at the long drawn out moans and broken whimpers escaping Makoto's lips. 

"Shit, Makoto, you're so _hot_ -" Rin gasped, feeling every inch of his cock drag on Makoto's walls as they pulsed and squeezed around him. Black spots invaded his vision at the pleasure before he felt Makoto press his weight on his hips, keeping him deep seated inside.

He watched as Haru guided Makoto back up, before helping him grind back down on to Rin, feeling Makoto fall apart at each forced movement of his body. "Can't ride me on your own, Makoto?" he whispered, in wonder. He was falling apart so _easily_ -

" _I_ ," was all Makoto managed before his hands found Sousuke's shoulders, body swaying in time with Haru's hands, completely pliable in his current state of mind. Haru reached for Rin's hands and Rin grabbed on to Makoto's hips, keeping him in pace as Haru positioned himself at Makoto's entrance.

" _Uhhhhnnn_ ," Makoto's voice was high and loud when he felt Haru's dick press into him, heat and pain and pleasure shooting through every nerve of his body. He wanted to slam down and accept Haru in one swoop of movement, but Rin's hands were keeping him steady. His hands shook against Sousuke's shoulders, and Sousuke leaned forward to kiss him, to distract him from the pain as he adjusted.

Rin reached up to play and suck on Makoto's nipples, leaving marks of his own against Makoto's chest. Haru kissed and licked and bit at Makoto's back and neck, wheezing a bit at the way Makoto was squeezing him and Rin together inside him.

"You feel so good," he whispered against Makoto's neck before leaving a bite mark of his own, trailing his tongue on the shell of Makoto's ear. He felt a shiver run up Makoto's spine and he slowly drew out before pushing back in, making the pace deep, slow, torturous.

"Makoto," Sousuke reached for Makoto's hands and guided them down his body, shivering at the way they shook with each thrust of Haru's and Rin's hips. Sousuke reached his cock and circled it with Makoto's hands, helping him stroke.

Sousuke's breath hitched when Makoto leaned forward and licked tentatively at the slit before sucking in his head in his mouth, warm, moist heat surrounding him, making it hard for Sousuke to breath. Makoto's moaned around his cock and Sousuke could tell he wouldn't be lasting very long.

Rin arched his head forward as he sucked and tweaked at Makoto's nipples, pushing Makoto higher and higher, feeling his hips grind and stutter in rhythm. He groaned as he felt Haru drag his cock against Makoto's walls, shivering at the way Makoto sobbed and whimpered at each hit at his prostate. He felt Haru's hand reach around as he pumped Makoto, encouraging him to come, squeezing hard and tight as he jerked him furiously, and Rin sucked with heated fervor at Makoto's nipples, enjoying the way Makoto's broken voice echoed around them.

" _No, no, no m-more_ ," Makoto sobbed as he was pushed further away, mind going blank and hazy as he begged for release. It was just so much, with Rin at his nipples, Haru hitting him at his prostate, the both of them splitting him open with each thrust, while Sousuke stroked himself with his hands as he licked at him, he felt sparks of light shooting through every nerve in his body, encouraging him to shatter and let go, to fall apart at the seams.

One more thrust from Haru and he came with a sob, squeezing around the both of them inside him, prompting Haru and Rin to reach orgasm with a shudder and a gasp. He gripped at Sousuke's thighs as he rode out each wave of orgasm, every muscle in his body quivering from having been strung out for so long.

Makoto glanced up as Sousuke pulled him off Rin and Haru, the two breathless from their own orgasms, though still watching Makoto through hazy eyes, making no move from where they were. Makoto had half a second of thought before he was slammed down on his back, air knocked out of his lungs as Sousuke pushed forward, slow and torturous, into him.

"My turn," he growled, before drawing out and slamming into him, pace so punishing that Makoto couldn't keep up, back arched as pleasure shot through his spine, eyes wide open, mouth gaping at every moan that was forced from his body.

Sousuke pushed Makoto's legs far apart, down into the floor as he rammed into him, not slowing, not allowing Makoto to ride down from his high as he pushed into his prostate, not letting Makoto's body even respond to the pleasure as he thrust deep and hard. Every sound that escaped Makoto was music to Sousuke's ears, every moan completely void of thought as Makoto's body surrendered to him, muscles taut as his back stayed arched, hands scratching at the floor underneath him for an anchor.

" _Ah, ah, h-ah, ah! Sousuke!_ " Makoto's pleas reached Sousuke's ears and he hoisted Makoto's hips up so they were off the ground, legs dangling uselessly in the air as he hit hard. Sousuke watched as tears trickled out of Makoto's eyes from the waves of intense sensation, and he knew it wouldn't be long.

"Fuck, Makoto," he gritted out through clenched teeth, gripping at Makoto's cock as he stroked.

" _C-come! I-I ah! I!_ " Makoto sobbed and whimpered, his whole body shuddering as he came a second time, cum splattering up his abdomen and his chest, voice broken and mind gone as he rode down from his high. It wasn't long before Sousuke grunted and pulled Makoto's hips flush to his, shuddering as he came.

He let go of Makoto, who slid from his grip and hit the ground with a dull thump. Sousuke hovered above him as he caught his breath, regarding how messy and wrecked Makoto looked. He glanced over at Rin, who smirked at him, before glancing at Haru, who was watching Makoto with hooded eyes. Sousuke collapsed next to Makoto, cradling his head against his shoulder.

"Happy Birthday, Tachibana," he murmured against his temple, and smiled a bit as Makoto let out a hoarse chuckle. Haru crawled up against Makoto's chest, nuzzling into his neck before he planted a kiss on his collarbone, having found his place to settle for the night. Rin rolled up to Makoto's other side, head resting against his shoulder.

"I'm a little mad you got him all to yourself at the end, Sousuke," Rin murmured, though it sounded like he was laughing.

"Shut up, Rin."

"Be quiet," Haru mumbled, words beginning to slur as sleep began to pull at him. "Let Makoto sleep."

Makoto merely hummed as he nestled into Sousuke's side, one arm around Haru and one arm around Rin, too exhausted to respond properly.

**Author's Note:**

> Little late for Makoto's birthday, but that's okay, I suppose.


End file.
